Physikalische Physik
by Spirited-Away
Summary: Angst als Genre is eigentlich Schachsinn, wenn, dann ist es die Angst vor Physik. Taito


Puh, langsam komme ich wieder in deutsche Übung... und Gott sei dank habe ich alle Klausuren für dieses Halbjahr geschrieben, also hab ich auch wieder mehr Zeit *freu*. 

Die Story gibt's auch bei animexx, Digimon gehört ma nich.

Das hier ist natürlich Taito.

Viele Grüße an alle die noch Arbeiten schreiben müssen (besonders in meinem ~Lieblingsfach~ Physik), an alle die gestern (wie ich) die letzte Stunde wegen Deutschland/Irland geschmissen haben (und was war der Lohn dafür *schnief*) und an meine liebe Loul-chan *knuddel*

„1. Kepler Gesetz... die Sonnen bewegen sich auf elliptischen Bahnen in deren Zentrum die Sonne steht. Richtig?" Sein Gegenüber seufzte „Nein Tai... der Satz war sinnlos." „Aber wieso das denn? Die Sonnen bewegen sich auf elliptischen Bahnen in deren Zentrum die Sonne – oh." er stockte „Ach verflucht, ich werde das nie lernen! Physik wird eine einzige Katastrophe werden. Ich mach am besten schon mal mein Testament." „Jetzt übertreib mal nicht. Und merk dir: Es heißt die Planeten bewegen sich auf elliptischen Bahnen, in deren Brennpunkt die Sonne steht." „Aso. Is ja kein Wunder wenn ich das nicht kann, für mich gibt es eben nur einen Brennpunkt." „Und der wäre?" zwei blaue Augen blickten ihn nun fragend an.. „Na du natürlich Yama!" Tai grinste und beugte sich dann über den Tisch um seinen Freund zu küssen, doch dieser drehte sich weg. „Lenk nicht ab! Ich hab dir gesagt, wenn du brav lernst bekommst du eine Belohnung, also erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen." „Aber Yama, das ist Erpressung! Und ich weiß doch, dass du auch nicht lernen sondern es viel lieber mit mir treiben willst." Eigentlich wäre das kein Grund für Matt gewesen, rot zu werden, immerhin waren sie schon seit 5 Jahren zusammen, aber erstens ging es jetzt überhaupt nicht darum wer was wollte, sondern um Tais Physiknote, und zweitens hatte der Braunhaarige ein so unverschämtes und selbstgefälliges Grinsen im Gesicht, dass Yamato ihm am liebsten eine verpasst hätte. Also wurde er rot und fing an zu schimpfen „Yagami, hör auf blöde Witze zu machen! Es geht hier um deine schulische Zukunft und nicht um..." Er konnte nicht weitersprechen da plötzlich zwei Lippen auf den seinen lagen und Tais Zunge gegen sie stupste und um Einlass bat. Der Blonde konnte nicht anders als seinen Mund zu öffnen und den Kuss zu erwidern. Die beiden verharrten in dieser Position, wobei Tai quer über den Tisch hing, bis ein Räuspern sie aufschrecken lies. 

„Kannst du nicht anklopfen, so wie normale Väter?" herrschte Yamato seinen (noch nicht ganz so) alten Herren an. Dieser konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich dachte ihr wolltet Physik lernen und nicht rumknutschen." „Hmm... Das dachte ich ja eigentlich auch. Aber dem da..." Matt sah wütend zu Tai „scheint seine Physiknote egal zu sein. Dabei hat er es viel nötiger als ich." Tai war wieder auf die andere Seite des Tisches gerückt und hatte die ganze Zeit ruhig dagesessen. Jetzt streckte er sich betont langsam und erwiderte: „Es ist ja nicht mein Problem, dass du dich auch in unwichtigen Nebenfächern der 11. Klasse so anstrengst. Das einzige was in der elften wichtig ist, ist nicht sitzen zu bleiben. Ansonsten ist die absolut überflüssig. (AN: Genau das sagte uns unser Klassenlehrer dieses Jahr bereits mehrmals – toll). Außerdem wähl ich Physik für später sowieso ab."

Hätte er damit nicht seine perfekt sitzende Frisur versaut, Yamato hätte sich die Haare gerauft. Erst kam diese Fusselbirne (AN: so nenn ich manchmal meinen Hund) angekrochen und bat um Physik Nachhilfe, dann verzweifelte er fast, weil er die Gesetze nicht kapierte, und jetzt spielte er hier vor Yamatos Vater den Ober-Checker!

„Ta~ai, bist du dir da ganz sicher? Wer saß eben gerade noch fast heulend wie ein Baby auf dem Boden und wollte sein Testament machen?" Die Antwort war ein unschuldiger Blick aus zwei braunen Augen „Äh, ich weiß nicht. Du vielleicht?"

So. Basta. Irgendwann reichte es. Matt versuchte sich auf Tai zu stürzen um ihn zu würgen, doch dieser wich elegant einen Schritt zurück, so dass Matt ins Leere griff und mit einem lauten Knall auf der Tischplatte landete. „Au – was gibt's da zu lachen!" Das war doch nun wirklich unerhört, nicht nur dass es wehgetan hatte, nein, sowohl sein Freund als auch sein Vater amüsierten sich köstlich über Yamatos unfreiwilligen Stunt. 

 „Yama, das sah zu geil aus, noch mal!" Der Braunhaarige hatte bereits Lachtränen in den Augen, und Ishida-senior ging es nicht anders.

Na toll. Und dafür hatte man nun Familie. Damit sie einem in Notsituationen beistand und half. Aber so etwas traf ja doch nie ein, das einzige was für einen getan wird wenn man sich verletzt hat (oder haben könnte) sind dumme Witze. Verstohlen sah Yamato zu Tai hinüber, der momentan noch mit Lachen beschäftigt war, also die ideale Gelegenheit...

Ohne Vorwarnung stürzte er sich auf Tai und riss diesen zu Boden. Unter normalen Umständen hätte Yamato das nie geschafft, aber sein Opfer war ja abgelenkt gewesen (genau, mit Lachen).

Er hielt Taichi am Boden und stellte beruhigt fest, dass der Braunhaarige nun nicht mehr am lachen war, nein, er sah eher leicht geschockt aus. Yamato fühlte sich großartig. Endlich lag sein Freund mal unter ihm, und er genoss dieses Machtgefühl. Er malte sich schon einmal aus, was er jetzt alles mit Tai anstellen könnte- jedoch nur kurzzeitig, denn Tai setze schnell sich wieder auf und schob den Blonden einfach beiseite.

„Keine Chance, mein Schatz, und ich will dich nur mal kurz dran erinnern, dass dein Vater noch im Zimmer steht, und das was du gerade vorhattest –wenn ich dein perverses Grinsen von eben richtig deute- sicher sehr interessant fände."

Achja, Masaharu war ja auch noch da, das hatte man ja total vergessen. „Was wolltest du eigentlich hier?" wurde missmutig gefragt. „Tja, ich wollte eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich zur Arbeit muss, und jetzt sicher viel zu spät kommen werde. Also bis dann." antwortete der Alleinerziehende, ehe er sich dann tatsächlich auf den Weg zu seinem Job machte.

Die zwei, die ja eigentlich lernen sollten, sahen sich kurz an. „Weißt du," begann Tai schließlich, „ich hab jetzt wirklich nicht mehr den Nerv zu lernen. Du kannst das doch schon, oder Yama?" Dieser nickte. „Und ich glaub ich kapier's jetzt auch nicht mehr. Jedenfalls hab ich keine Lust mehr, es zu versuchen. Du doch auch nicht, oder?" Wieder ein Nicken. „Und wir haben doch etwas gearbeitet?" Das Nicken war nun etwas zögerlicher.

„Gut. Na dann lass uns Physik machen!" Nun sahen die blonden Augen fragend drein. War nicht eben gerade gesagt worden, man wolle nicht mehr lernen? 

„Nun guck nicht so... Ich meine, Physik hat doch nicht nur den theoretischen Teil." Langsam blitzte in Yamatos Gesicht Erkenntnis auf. Tai strahlte. „Da ist zum Beispiel die Kinematik, die Lehre der Bewegungen" er kroch auf den Blonden zu. „Und kennst du das Gravitationsgesetz?" Mit diesen Worten zog er Matt zu sich runter und begann, sein Gesicht mit Küssen zu bedecken. Plötzlich unterbrach Yamato ihn. „Ich dachte du kannst keine Physik? Okay, vielleicht ist das hier auch eher Bio." Er sah Tai an und dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, Theorie und Praxis sind halt zwei verschiedene Dinge. Aber eigentlich ist das jetzt auch egal, oder?" Dieser Satz wurde mit Zustimmung quittiert und ehe Tai sich wieder auf den Blonden stürzte hauchte er noch „Also, lass uns experimentelle Physik machen!"

So vergingen die nächsten Stunden schneller als gedacht, dafür wollten am nächsten Tag die beiden Stunden, die allein der theoretischen Physik gewidmet waren, besonders für Tai, überhaupt nicht vorüber gehen.

ENDE

Anmerkung: Es ist zwar nicht lang, aber jetzt ist meine Kepler-Klausur verarbeitet... Wie kann ein Lehrer ein so schönes Thema wie Astronomie so zerstören? Danke, Herr W., nur wegen Ihnen wähle ich Physik ab. Ich mochte das Fach mal.


End file.
